Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer
by Venillashiz
Summary: Devon drags Ellie, Chuck and Sarah up to Stanford for the game, but without his frat buddies this time. What will happen during the 10 hour drive there? A short, little fluffy fic! One-shot.


A/N: Hello! So, this is a little fluffy oneshot that I've been writing for a few days. It's a little something to tide you over for the week, since I can't exactly update "Chuck Vs The Torture" just yet. My exams start on Wednesday, and I've been studying, which is pretty amazing. It's pretty short, but I'm hoping that I managed to hit the fluffiest parts.

I love you, theprincess1511, you're always there when I need someone to edit stuff for me! 3

Disclaimer - I do not own "Chuck", or anything related to Chuck.

Please forgive me if I make any geographical errors or any mistakes, in general.

* * *

"So, uh, where are we exactly?" Chuck questioned from the back seat of the moving car. Having just woken up from a nap, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, almost childlike. Sarah, fast asleep with her head on his lap, hugged his torso as if it were her lifeline, which prompted a smile on his lips.

"We're still a few hours away from Palo Alto, and it's about six in the afternoon right now. This is gonna be so awesome, bro! It's just you, me, our ladies and a weekend in Stanford." Devon's booming voice shook the car from the driver's seat, where the captain of awesome piloted the Jeep Grand Cherokee, the vehicle that had been rented specially for their small road trip.

It was football season again, and Devon, instead of taking his frat buddies, had decided to drag his wife, brother-in-law and future sister-in-law (he hoped), on a road trip up to Stanford again to watch the game. UCLA was playing Stanford again, and he hoped to God that his alma mater did him proud this time round.

"Shh… Honey, you'll wake Sarah!" Ellie chastised from the seat beside him.

Devon shot Chuck an apologetic glance in the rear view mirror, before his eyes drifted to the slumbering blonde resting her head on his brother-in-law's lap.

"Aw, don't worry, she looks comfortable enough," he teased, although lowering his voice significantly. Catching Chuck's eye again, he gave him a sly wink.

Chuck, who already had a faint pink blush on his cheeks, looked down at the angel who was asleep in his lap, before he began to brush away the few stray strands of hair that covered her flawless features.

He had never seen her so peaceful before. He understood how much she had to go through everyday – all the worry about being his protector, in addition to her personal problems – that it was such a sight to see a look of pure contentment on her face, almost as if all her problems had vanished in her sleep.

Unbeknownst to Chuck, Sarah Walker was very much awake, and enjoying the close proximity of their bodies. She also happened to feel the heat of his intense gaze burning a hole in her face, and his long slender fingers playing with her hair. Deciding to have some fun with him, she opened her eyes to slits, making sure that Chuck couldn't see that she was awake, before closing them again, and proceeded to shift around on his lap.

She shifted her body so that she was facing the roof of the car, and before Chuck could extract his hand from her face, she held it in an iron grip and hugged his arm to her chest. She cuddled his arm like a bolster, and made sure that he had no way of getting his arm back.

She heard Chuck breath a sigh of relief and chuckle under his breath when he realized that she hadn't caught him touching her face. She smiled inwardly as he slipped back into the routine of playing with her hair and simply staring at her. She eventually fell into a light nap, with Chuck's voice as her lullaby as he conversed softly with Devon and Ellie.

Due the "mission" last night, Sarah, along with Chuck, was extremely exhausted.

Sarah had quelled a terrorist cell with a fork and knife, since she was on a date with Chuck in a restaurant when he had flashed on the man at the next table – However, sadly, it was not a revolution in Jakarta or Paraguay as Chuck had predicted before.

He had also flashed on others sitting at subsequent tables, who were in cahoots with the first man, whom Chuck assumed to be the leader. It was unusual, yes, but he figured that terrorists had to eat too.

Sarah hadn't brought her gun again, seeing as she still didn't believe in bringing guns on a real date – although she did bring her entire arsenal of throwing knives along. It was a split second decision to attack them, but she did, and took out most of them with her knives. Her fork and knife were used to disable the rest of the men when they finally comprehended that they were under attack.

All this had happened while Chuck cowered under a table when he'd refused to leave her side. Thankfully, the restaurant had been mostly empty, and the only patron that had not been involved was a 78 year old man who now believed that the government was trying to assassinate him. The NSA clean up team had the restaurant up and running by the morning, and Chuck and Sarah had only returned to Sarah's apartment at around four a.m., where Sarah had coaxed Chuck into staying the night.

Later that morning, they dragged themselves to Casa Bartowski, where they met up with Ellie and Devon, and set off on their ten hour drive to Palo Alto. There were two reasons why they had left at such an early hour of nine. One, they needed to escape without Morgan on their tails, knowing that the furry little man never woke up that early on a weekend. And two, it was logical that they had to get there by nightfall.

They had fallen asleep about two hours into the journey when they had first left Casa Bartowski, and had only just woken up. At least, Chuck had, still under the impression that Sarah was asleep.

It was nearly sunset, and the sky was a brilliant blend of pink, orange, with the glaring sun sinking over the horizon. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and even Chuck had to take his eyes off Sarah for a moment to admire the view.

"Devon, I really, really need a picture of this view, mind if we stop for a sec?" Ellie pleaded, her digital camera already in her hands. Obviously, Ellie had such an effect on Devon that he pulled up at the side of the road without any hesitation. Ellie and Devon exited the car eagerly, wanting to catch every minute of the majestic scenery.

The moment the door slammed shut, Sarah's eyelids fluttered open, shocking the living daylights out of Chuck, who was still studying her intently. Raising her arm to touch a hand to his cheek, she teased, "Chuck? Maybe you should take a picture, it'll last longer."


End file.
